User blog:OblivionSlayer/The Story
Hi! Oblivion here! This page is where I'll be updating the lore books that will link into the story of the heroes' attempt to bring Golau out of it's tyrancy! Lore will be posted with the oldest writings of Oblivion being at the top. So sorted by date. If you think there is any sort of inconsistency, let me know! The Weaver Date: 12 A.A. (Achatius's Ascension) The following story is lore. Lore is to be considered canon, and is vital for certain points of the game to be understood. A bloodweaver darts out of the light, into the dark alley. Behind him, at a high speed (for armored men at least,) are 3 Vanguards wielding lances that give off abnormal green glows. The blade itself is a dull purple, that hums as it travels through the air. The weaver kicks off of the wall, a misty silver blade forming around his arm as he lands an uppercut on one Vanguard. As the blade forms, it is clear that it is forming through the Vanguard. In the split second that his punch connects, the Vanguard is killed by the sudden blade tearing through his skull. The other Vanguards step backwards momentarily, stunned by the brutal death of their ally and friend. As one swings his lance, the weaver seems to release the bladed gauntlet into a burst of energy onto the blade, which fades to a shade of grey similar to steel. Another gauntlet seems to wrap around his arm, and the blade harmlessly bounces off. The other Vanguard's lance, however, swings towards the man at the same time. This one seems to connect, however, the aura on it fades as it hits the gauntlet, which breaks up. The weaver backsteps, shocked. He then swings both arms, blades forming at the wrist, at the Vanguard. The lance blocks the blades, but shatters in the process. The Vanguard then proceeds to draw a longsword coated in a similar aura, and slashes. As the blade hisses from it's scabbard, the Weaver leaps forward. A surge of energy seems to constrict the Vanguard in white rushes of energy. The Vanguard flicks his wrist upwards, allowing his blade to cut through the trap, and then flicks outwards, stabbing the Weaver. The Weaver staggers, the unplanned slice cutting right through his lightweight clothing. He then calls multiple words of an unrecognized language. As he does so, a white ball of energy flies out. When this happens, however, the Weaver chokes upon having a semitransparent purple hand cover his mouth. As he coughs, the other, matching purple hand flicks out, pulling the Vanguard forward and constricting him, his blade on the ground from where he was previously. As the purple figure constricts the two humans to a point of immobility, he flicks his wrist again, the sword coming into the air before him. He examines the blade carefully, his soulless grey eyes showing a slight look of surprise as he notices the blades purple glow. At this point, he swings his hands in an arcing motion, and walks away as the glowing blade impales his two subjects, who are still constricted, their life slowly being drained away due to blood loss and the unique properties of the blade, which seemed to have no problem cutting through the Vanguard's armor. The purple figure continues walking forward, leaning down and pressing his hand against a small pool of thick liquid on the ground, and then he is gone. Category:Blog posts